


like coming home [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boys Kissing, Figure Skater Felix, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rugby Player Sylvain, Thoughts on home and homelessness, implied eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "like coming home" by ilia.Felix and Sylvain loiter at their spot to avoid going home.-Felix and Sylvain make home here every night, after their respective practices and before the absolute latest they must leave to make it through front doors before the bell tolls curfew. They burrow into the comfort of their spot, this worn plastic booth, and spin a nonverbal tale of pretend as though they are children again, as though they're young enough again to make a house of sticks and rock and the felled branches of trees and come home to one another and even be married, when their hatred of home manifested as a charming game that Sylvain never, ever lets Felix forget.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier





	like coming home [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like coming home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134914) by [ilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilia/pseuds/ilia). 



  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 29:51

 **File Size:** 30.9 MB

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from broken hard drive hell!!
> 
> a MILLION million thanks to my beautiful friend ilia for permission to record this podfic. I loved getting to read it aloud, and I hope you enjoyed listening! All of her work is gorgeous and poetic and I HIGHLY recommend you go check it out, especially if you're a fan of Edelbert (my _heart..._ ) <3


End file.
